Powerpuff Girls Musical-Rockstars Unite!
by Avrilfanx101
Summary: The following story is an apology gift for my fellow readers. It's somehow copyrighted, but lets just say I was inspired by the story Baby I'm a Rockstar. Mine is slightly different but still, there's gonna be many twists and turns. I'm really sorry, if i have upset you. My exams are coming up in a week. Be good, my tacos...all of you...And just so you know I ship BCxButch
1. Chapter 1

PPG Musical-Rock stars Unite!

Couples: Blossom x Brick, Buttercup x Butch, Bubbles x Boomer, Robin x Mitch, Berserk x Blaze, Brat x Brad, Brute x Blade, Princess x Mandark, Dexter x Olga, Deedee x Cody

Signature Colors: Blossom-Pink, Brick-Red, Buttercup-Lime, Butch-Forest, Bubbles-Sky, Boomer-Ocean, Robin-Violet, Mitch-Purple, Berserk-Dark Pink, Blaze-Crimson, Brat-Dark Sky, Brad-Cobalt, Brute-Green, Blade-Military, Princess-Magenta, Mandark-Dark Purple, Dexter-Bright Red, Olga-Light Silver, Deedee-Light Gold, Cody-sunshine Yellow

Music Variations: Little Mix(PPG), Bridget Mendler(Bubbles), Becky G(BC), Taylor Swift(Blossom), Miranda Cosgrove(Robin), Cher Lloyd(PPG/PPNKG), Selena Gomez(PPNKG), Katy Perry(PPNKG), Avril Lavigne(Depends), Maroon 5(RRB), One Direction(RRB), 3HO!3(RRB), Ariana Grande(Blossom/Bubbles), Demi Lovato(Depends), David Guetta(Depends), Megan Nicole(Depends), Others Random

Minor Characters: Myra-Bubbles' BFF, Christine-Blossom's BFF, Jordan-BC's BFF, Macey Beaugarde-Robin's BFF, Jocks Team, Choir Team, Dance Club, Teachers, Jealous people, Random girls, Fan girls/boys, Others random


	2. Chapter 2

**PPG Musical-Rock stars Unite!**

**Chapter One-A new life, a new road**

"Blossom Utonium. You are now free from slavery." A monotone voice called out, and the troop of terrified soldiers-let's rather say maids, frantically ran to the exit together as the girl set free tried to squeeze through the door.

"As a repayment for being loyal after several years, your sisters and relations may go also." The girl, who was at first looking back sadly at the place of her doom, broke down into silent tears of relief as she held a ravenette by her hand, who looked down to avoid eye contact. A beautiful blonde stepped up also, hugging and crying with the auburn-haired girl called Blossom. She was tugging along a brunette too, with luscious brown hair and striking violet eyes.

They walked together hand in hand, each step closer to their freedom. As the gates of doom were closing, thousands of girls were screaming and wailing to get out, and unlucky ones lost a limb or two from the spikes of the gate. Their vain attempts led them to more despair, and Blossom averted her eyes from the bloody sight. "Dear Lord, I shall NEVER go to this miserable place ever again." Bubbles, the blonde, was still whimpering, hugging the brown-haired girl named Robin like there was no tomorrow. The raven haired girl, buttercup, just kept silent, only to lead their way out of the forest with eager enthusiasm.

"Brickie, congratulations on making to the finals! Do you want a good luck kiss, hun?" Brick turned his head. Ever since he and his brothers were mysteriously led to this mansion and eaten a meal here, he had found himself falling for the leader lady of the house-Berserk Plutonium. "Your wish is my desire." He smirked, pulling a satisfied and squealing Berserk into an instant lip-lock. After making out for a few, they broke apart, and a quite dazzled Berserk laid her head in his chest.

"You know what, Brick, you aren't truly in love with me. Do you?" She thought darkly, her originally beautiful grin turning slowly into a frown. Unfortunately Brick didn't notice his 'girlfriend's' change, and continued to sit on the couch lazily, the 'couple' resulting in deep slumber.

"Girls, get a hold of yourselves! We can't just keep crying to solve our problems!" Buttercup suddenly shouted, receiving different emotionally-powered glances by each of her sisters. Blossom was sighing; Buttercup was indeed right for the first time in her entire life. Bubbles was forcing herself to smile weakly, wiping away the tears on her cheeks and trying to master a look of weak determination on her petite face. Robin had stopped the crying long ago, yet she was completely shocked by her rough sister's tone. It was so gentle and firm that it didn't sound anything like the usual Buttercup, it shocked the hell out of her. She was just about to ask if she had replaced her real sister when Blossom piped up.

"You're right BC. I guess we should all stop that loathsome crying and sniveling and focus our attention on our new future." Blossom sighed, yet again, and peered vaguely at Robin. Usually she was the one to come up with pretty bright ideas, though during their endless miseries she had not been able to do much as she was locked up too often. But then again, everyone was at their dormitory.

"We could always sing for money." Robin then suggested, her violet eyes lighting up with mere confidence. "Oh yeah! I've always- what's the word-LOVED singing." Bubbles laughed, stressing the word with as much cheeriness as she could muster, earning a laugh from all of them as her contagious one spread, causing them to double on the floor laughing quite hard. In just a matter of time, they resumed to their excited emotions, and scrambled to their feet in search of their destination.

**Hey people before you get angry, let me explain sth-this was actually written weeks ago, but since I stored this all on paper before typing, I had to retype on the PC, and it was originally three pages long, but one of my friends borrowed it, you know, to proof read, and I haven't been able to finish this since. Actually it isn't finished, and it's also because of my frickin' exams. Also my brother has been hogging the computer for Minecraft...Ikr, totally annoying. I'm really sorry I had to split this in two parts. Bye-xdd**


End file.
